


Биобот, который смеётся

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Мусоровоз "Пчёлка" курсировал по трём системам, которые когда-то заселили первопроходцы с Терры, собирала лом и биологические отходы и доставляла их на пояс астероидов. Привычный ход событий ломается, когда на "Пчёлке" появляются три пассажира.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Биобот, который смеётся

**Author's Note:**

> Так как у всех планет разный период оборота вокруг своих солнц, время исчисляется часами (гектачасами, килочасами и т.д.)  
> И на всякий случай, напоминаю три закона робототехники:  
> 1\. Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.  
> 2\. Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.  
> 3\. Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому или Второму Законам.
> 
> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

— Что-то постукивает в инженерном блоке, — сообщил Лукаш, открыв дверь в каюту Роберта. — Куба попросил глянуть, пока мы не вышли из гипера.  
Роберт отвлёкся от разложенных перед ним деталек, из которых пытался собрать миниатюрного робота для дезинфекции труднодоступных мест грузового отсека после избавления от мусора. Работа не клеилась — паукообразный железный уродец под его лазерным паяльником ничем не напоминал набросанный на обёртке от космобургеров чертёж.  
— Потом доделаешь, — снова обратил на себя внимание Лукаш. — Инженерный блок, посторонний стук, полчаса до точки выхода у Мюнхена.  
Вздохнув, Роберт отложил паяльник и, дёрнув со спинки стула спецовку, поплёлся к двери.  
На мусоровозе «Пчёлка» он работал уже больше восьми килочасов. Лукаш и Куба подобрали его, бывшего полицейского, в баре на космодроме Варшавы и предложили подбросить на любую из планет гуманоидного гетто на задворках Млечного Пути. Они не задавали вопросов, как-то спокойно приняв Роберта на борт корабля, а позже, во время маленького коллапса в гипере на подлёте к Мадриду, и в команду. Роберт с детства имел склонность к работе паяльником и отвёрткой, и капитан «Пчёлки» Якуб Блащиковски без особого торжества вписал его главным инженером — должность большая, но, если учесть, что всего в команде, кроме них троих, были только парочка безымянных дроидов доинтеллектуальной эпохи, градус пафоса падал.  
«Пчёлка» курсировала по трём системам, которые когда-то заселили первопроходцы с Терры, собирала лом и биологические отходы и доставляла их на пояс астероидов. Там Куба, пришвартовавшись к крупной картофелине планетоида с непривычным названием Омск, отчитывался перед начальником свалки, раскидывал на шаттле отсортированный мусор по зонам выброса и, получив свою выручку, вновь отправлялся в путь. У них были постоянные клиенты, но иногда перепадали и случайные заказы, вроде партии бракованных ракетоносителей от залетевших в квадрант повстанцев или продуктов жизнедеятельности редких в этой части галактики негуманодиов. И на том, и на том Куба, кстати, неплохо наварился, выдав по этому случаю премию всем работникам, включая дроидов.  
Проходя по короткому и извилистому коридору, Роберт тронул пальцем панель интеркома за ухом, начиная подключение к Джи-Сети, и на периферии зрения возникли данные о точном времени и местоположении корабля — по всему выходило, что на работу у него оставалось меньше четверти часа. Мазнув пальцами по панели, он включил музыку и ускорился. Интерком был гражданским, менее навороченным чем тот, которым Роберт пользовался в полиции, но для его теперешней работы этого было достаточно. Куба и Лукаш эти технические расширения не одобряли — Якуб до сих пор носил на руке механические часы, стилизованные под Терранский антиквариат трёхвековой давности, а Лукаш и без этого прекрасно ориентировался во времени и пространстве. Роберт иногда, посмеиваясь, называл их ретроградами, а они в ответ дразнили его роботом.  
В инженерном отсеке постукивал отошедший от стены клапан, крепивший топливные шланги. Прикрутив его на место и для верности заварив лазерной горелкой, Роберт не поспешил возвращаться в каюту. Он медленно обошёл свои владения от запасного реактора до генератора кислорода и к крошечному иллюминатору, над которым висела надпись «Не курить!», прихваченная Лукашем с какой-то свалки. Под иллюминатором заряжался дроид — замершее нагромождение полированных металлических деталей и накладок из новомодного биопластика. У него было подобие головы с видеоанализатором, и сейчас эта голова была повёрнута к иллюминатору, будто дроид вглядывался в черноту космоса и видел в ней что-то заманчивое. Роберт поморщился и, подавив желание пнуть дроида за выбранную позу, так похожую на человеческую, ретировался.

Марио смотрел на свои руки по обе стороны от высокого бокала с многослойным коктейлем. Руки были покрасневшие от холода, с мелкими заусеницами на большом пальце и царапиной на мизинце. Вполне человеческие руки.  
Юрген был настоящим художником, раз смог сделать биопластик таким реальным.  
Сто пятьдесят часов назад Юрген покидал в сумку вещи, залил нужную информацию в свой интерком и, вздохнув, расстрелял все компьютеры в своей лаборатории из плазменного пистолета, сплавив пластиковые корпуса, провода и жёсткие диски в один большой ком. Потом он закрыл дом на ключ, вручил Марио сумку и, приобняв его за плечи, быстрым шагом увёл из места, где прошло его детство.  
Ну и что, что воспоминания об этом детстве были просто сгенерированы нейросетью.  
— Не кисни, — Марко легонько толкнул его локтем и навалился на барную стойку, пытаясь заглянуть Марио в лицо. — Он обещал вытащить тебя из этого дерьма и, насколько я знаю, Клопп всегда держит обещания.  
Марко знал, что Марио — не человек, но его это нисколько не напрягало. Марио знал его полтора гекточаса — именно в его флигенд Юрген посадил Марио, предварительно окинув тёмную парковку цепким взглядом через умные очки, — но Марко видел, как Марио создавали, так что, технически, они были знакомы дольше.  
— Нам нужно просто свалить с Мюнхена, а дальше — дело в шляпе, — Марко качнулся на антигравитационном барном табурете и вытащил из бокала Марио искусственную вишню. Он говорил тихо, но со стороны это не выглядело таинственно — просто два друга обсуждают что-то за коктейлями. Марко ещё то и дело поглядывал по сторонам, стараясь не только отслеживать потенциальную угрозу, но и задерживать взгляд на девушках на танцполе в целях конспирации. — Проблема только в том, что Клоппа будут искать. Можно будет, конечно, прикинуться полицией… — он посмотрел на Марио, ожидая смешка, но тот только непонимающе хлопнул глазами, и Марко отмахнулся, — А, ты же не в курсе. Не страшно. Полицией можно прикинуться, Клоппу их излучение подделать — задачка на полчаса, но это — крайний случай.  
Марио опустил голову, снова глядя на свои ладони. Бокал перед ним всё ещё был полон, когда он почувствовал знакомый зуд в затылке. Он обернулся так резко, что Марко вздрогнул.  
— Всё в порядке, — Юрген мягко положил ладонь на плечо Марко, успокаивая, другой рукой он коротко притиснул к себе Марио, задевая подбородком с отросшей щетиной мягкие искусственные волосы на его макушке. — Я нашёл идеальный вариант.  
Взяв бокал Марио, в котором уже почти растаял лёд, он сделал большой глоток и, поправив мизинцем очки, пояснил:  
— Пятнадцать килочасов один из моих экспериментов окончился полным провалом, и мне нужно было срочно избавиться от пяти кубометров не совсем легального вещества, и мне помогли, — Марко удивлённо приподнял отливавшие рыжиной брови, но ничего не сказал. — Я только что видел знакомый корабль в порту, и, если я ничего не путаю, у нас есть пара часов до их отлёта.  
Марко понимающе ухмыльнулся, залпом допил своё пиво и высыпал на стойку пригоршню местных марок — чуть больше, чем нужно было по счёту, но в этом баре оплата наличными всегда значила больше, чем простой расчёт за выпивку. Едва он спрыгнул с табурета на пол и надел набекрень кепку, Юрген оглянулся на них двоих и спросил:  
— Как вы относитесь к мусору?

Бывать на Мюнхене Роберт не любил и всегда радовался тому, что стоянка здесь была короткой. Пунктуальность и педантичность жителей этой аккуратной планеты были почти анекдотичными, а фирменное пиво, на вкус Роберта, -сильно переоцененным, поэтому всю парковку на Мюнхене он обычно проводил на «Пчёлке», выходя только чтобы постоять на твёрдой земле, да ради редких заказов новых деталей, за которые нужно было расписываться у робота-посыльного.  
Мюнхенцы были лучшими в робототехнике, обгоняя даже жителей Киото. Пока те анонсировали очередные экзоскелеты и секс-ботов с карикатурно большими глазами, мюнхенцы кораблями вывозили со своей планеты громоздких дроидов-исследователей, защищённых от взрывов, химического и радиационного воздействия, многоруких роботов для работы на заводах по сбору другого изобретения мюнхенцев — летающих автомобилей флигендов, и одинаковых биоботов-служащих, идеальных для работы в больницах, школах, на вокзалах и фермах.  
И, конечно, в полиции.  
Подумав об этом, Роберт поморщился и, сделав вид, что он просто озяб на ветру космодрома, вернулся на корабль. Это была их вторая остановка за рейс после Москвы, где Куба получил два небольших ящика спрессованного пластика, каждый из которых весил по полторы тонны, и ещё что-то, что со всей возможной осторожностью спрятал в обитой свинцом кладовке. После Мюнхена с его педантично отсортированными бракованными деталями с заводов и задекларированными ядерными отходами «Пчелку» ждали сто часов в родной Варшаве и Мадрид, к стоянке на котором Роберту стоило бы доделать своих дроидов-чистильщиков.  
— У нас будут пассажиры, — сказал Лукаш, когда Роберт заглянул на капитанский мостик. Лукаш сидел в кресле Кубы, собственнически закинув ноги на приборную панель, и листал новости на планшете. Подняв глаза от экрана, он смерил Роберта взглядом и улыбнулся: — Побрейся.  
— Да, мамочка, — отозвался Роберт, садясь на свободное кресло. — Надолго они с нами?  
— Им нужно убраться с этой планеты подальше и без лишних вопросов, — Лукаш снова уткнулся носом в планшет. Это не было ответом, но на Лукаша просто невозможно было сердиться — с ним было удивительно легко.  
Номинально он был навигатором, корабельным доктором и, по настроению, коком, но Роберт знал, что Лукаш проводил часть неудобных переговоров вместо Кубы и всегда выходил из них с наиболее выгодными условиями контракта. От сияющей улыбки Лукаша Пищека защиты не было ни у мафиози, ни у бюрократов, ни у ушлых предпринимателей с Одессы.  
— Ну, конечно, мы специалисты по решению проблем без лишних вопросов, — проворчал Роберт, и Лукаш, подняв бровь, глянул на него через планшет:  
— Сказал человек, про которого мы до сих пор знаем только имя и порт приписки.  
— Не ври, ты всё нашёл про меня в Джи-Сети.  
— И то правда, — не стал отпираться Лукаш и отложил планшет в сторону. — Но про этих ребят искать ничего не рекомендую, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
— Что они сделали?  
— То же, что и ты, — Лукаш встал, натянул кожанку Кубы, оставленную на спинке капитанского кресла, и вздохнул: — Нарушили закон робототехники.  
Роберт поморщился и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Он не любил вспоминать об этом: сдача жетона, похороны того сержанта, фамилию которого Роберт так и не удосужился узнать, и утилизация его МР-11. Полная утилизация, до последней детали — у Роберта даже отобрали пульт контроля, не нужный никому без самого биобота.  
После того случая всем биоботам в полиции принудительно отключили когнитивный модуль. Это, конечно, привело к лишним действиям для полицейских, но спасло верхушку командования от неудобных расспросов. Позже модель МР-11 и вовсе отозвали из полиции, перепрошив их на работу уборщиками. Они остались только в отделениях провинциальных планет, вроде Альбукерка, и ещё почему-то в Мюнхене, что не добавляло этой планете привлекательности в глазах Роберта.

Марко бросил свой флигенд на парковке у въезда в грузовой порт. Здесь движение было менее оживлённым, и чёрная спортивная модель смотрелась вызывающе среди громоздких грузовиков и тягачей. Потянувшись, Марко выгрузил из багажника сумки, пошарил рукой, выуживая из углов какие-то мелочи, вроде отвёртки и резиновой уточки, затем выгреб из бардачка стопку отлитых в пластике документов, сдёрнул с зеркала заднего вида вымпел любимой футбольной команды и, оглушительно свистнув, швырнул ключи с парковочного островка вниз.  
Марио проследил за их падением через шестиуровневую дорогу и оглянулся на Ройса:  
— Что? — спросил тот, пожимая плечами. — Флигенд оформлен не на меня, у меня вообще прав нет.  
— Дятел, — беззлобно сказал Марио, поднимая сумку. — Мог бы просто оставить ключи в машине.  
— Так слишком скучно.  
Пока они препирались, с другой стороны парковки остановился неприметный грузовичок с отметкой мюнхенского порта — арендованный флигенд шёл тяжело, видно, был нагружен доверху. Передняя дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону и сидевший за рулём бородатый мужчина в спецовке коротко кивнул Клоппу.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, — заметив, как Юрген оглянулся, водитель грузовика усмехнулся: — Обижаешь, герр Клопп, никакого хвоста, а маячок слежения думает, что я стою в пробке на проходной.  
— Разумеется, в реестре появится отметка о прохождении контроля капитаном Блащиковски? — уточнил Юрген, складывая сумки за водительское кресло.  
— Даже с традиционной ошибкой в написании фамилии.  
— Это — Куба, — тихо сказал Юрген, обращаясь больше к Марио. — Он нам поможет.  
— Грузи свой выводок, — махнул рукой Куба, поглядывая на часы на запястье. Антикварные. Марио машинально проверил в Джи-Сети, сколько могла стоить такая модель на чёрном рынке, удивлённо качнул головой и тут же одёрнул себя — слишком уже человеческим получился этот жест. — Знакомое лицо.  
— Тебя когда-нибудь арестовывали на Альбукерке? — спросил Марко, непринуждённо переходя на ты. Для него это всё было просто приключением. Марио не знал, чем тот занимался в свободное от помощи Юргену время и почему вообще согласился уйти вместе с ними, но он был рад, что Марко уходит с ними. — Если да, то это делали биоботы МР-11. Собственно, я — Марко Ройс, а этим железкам моё лицо досталось просто так. Повезло им, правда?  
Куба рассмеялся слишком громко для посредственной, в общем-то, шутки Ройса.  
— Весело тебе будет у нас на «Пчёлке», — сказал он, ведя флигенд вдоль силового поля вокруг космопорта. — С таким-то лицом.  
Марко пожал плечами и уставился в окно, разглядывая проскакивающие в заграждении искры электричества, а Марио опустил голову. Ему было страшно, хотя роботы и не могли испытывать страх. Юрген был его создателем и хозяином, но вопреки второму закону робототехники его просьбы не бояться не работали.  
Он был слишком хорошим роботом, вершиной работы Юргена — и нарушением всех правил. За полтора гекточаса с момента ухода из дома Марио осторожно собирал информацию по зашифрованному каналу постоянного соединения с Джи-Сетью, одно существование которого должно было заинтересовать Мюнхенские спецслужбы. Выудив из памяти полученные от домашней сетки данные о переписке Юргена, расспросив Марко и как следует проанализировав новости и отсортированные по геолокации запросы в Джи-Сеть, Марио собрал воедино все сведения и теперь имел примерное представление о ситуации.  
Он был неправильным — не ошибкой расчётов, а нарушением всех правил. Юрген несколько раз выполнял заказы от правительства Мюнхена, создавая технологии под их задачи, вроде того же МР-11 или усовершенствованных военных интеркомов, и, получив новый запрос, согласился, почти не вчитываясь в условия. Уже потом, когда он нарисовал прототипу биобота внешность, когда он дал созданному роботу имя, когда услышал, как Марио смеётся, он понял, что эта разработка никогда не должна выйти в массовое производство — слишком много риска от роботов, которые умеют смеяться и плакать без приказа человека.  
— Приехали, — тихо сказал Куба, резко выкручивая руль, и грузовичок с удивительной для его габаритов ловкостью скользнул в прореху на силовом поле, останавливаясь рядом с массивным мусоровозом, на борту которого была нарисована пухлая пчела. — Лукаш вас проводит, пока я разгружаюсь.  
Юрген выпрыгнул из грузовика первым, легко пробежал по трапу, пожал руку стоявшему у люка человеку и подозвал к себе Марио. Когда следом за ним подошёл Марко, Лукаш недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом покосился внутрь корабля и, качнув головой, ухмыльнулся.  
— Свободная каюта у нас теперь только одна, — предупредил он. — Так что одному из вас придётся жить с нашим инженером.  
— У вас появился инженер? — удивился Юрген. — Откуда?  
— Можно сказать, что мы его усыновили.  
Лукаш говорил так же, как и Куба — короткими фразами и с похожим акцентом. Они вообще были похожи — химические датчики в носу Марио даже уловили одинаковые ноты запахов, и это подкупало. Они напоминали многомерные логические загадки, которые мозг Марио решал ещё на этапе проектирования физических данных его тела: вроде бы, вот он ответ — лежит на поверхности, но под многими слоями смыслов вдруг обнаруживается новая информация, которая переворачивает всё с ног на голову.  
— Если он не храпит, я согласен, — Марко подтянул на плече ремень сумки и, оттеснив Марио ближе к Юргену, пошёл следом за Лукашем в гулкое брюхо мусоровоза.

Роберт колдовал на кухне под ненавязчивое бормотание радио за ухом. Куба умудрился заказать настоящие, не синтезированные, яйца, и теперь Роберт готовил омлет по рецепту своей прабабушки, мелко нарезая прихваченные на Москве овощи в сковородку. С учётом пассажиров, готовить приходилось в большем объёме, чем обычно.  
Камбуз на «Пчёлке» походил на компактную кухню его квартиры на Варшаве, за которую платил участок, и Роберт любил бывать здесь, будто погружаясь в счастливые моменты своего прошлого. Когда чья-то рука цапнула с доски кусок помидора, Роберт даже не сразу понял, что произошло:  
— Пальцы отрежу, — привычно пообещал он, и только после этого остановил мерный стук ножа. Чувство опасности, ощущение того, что всё происходящее — не совсем реально, захватило его, и стук сердца на миг стал громче, чем звуки музыки в интеркоме. Он медленно отложил нож, повернулся и был вынужден схватиться за край стола.  
МР-11, его биобот, стоял на кухне и смачно облизывал пальцы от красноватого сока.  
— Привет, — сказал он Роберту и, вытерев руку о футболку, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Марко.  
Наваждение пропало быстро — стоявший перед Робертом, без сомнений, был человеком: на биопластике не бывает ссадин, и у роботов не растёт щетина, да и улыбка у этого Марко была кривоватая. Но он так походил на МР-11, с которым Роберт работал бок о бок больше пяти килочасов, что сил ответить на приветствие не нашлось. Он только коротко кивнул и вновь повернулся к столу, беря в руку нож. Пальцы подрагивали, и он даже не обратил внимание на неровный размер оставшихся ломтиков помидоров.  
— Вы уже познакомились, — заметил Лукаш, заходя в камбуз, и легонько тронул Роберта за плечо. — Их трое, так что мы подселим одного к тебе в каюту.  
— Меня, — поддакнул Марко, пытаясь утащить ещё кусок помидора. — Я не храплю.  
Роберт сильнее стиснул ручку ножа и покосился на Лукаша.  
— Если хочешь знать, я понятия не имел, кого Юрген приведёт с собой, — быстро сказал Лукаш, поднимая руки. Наверное, это странно смотрелось со стороны, и у Марко должны были возникнуть вопросы, но это сейчас мало волновало Роберта. Он передал Лукашу лопатку и полотенце так, будто вручал ключи от города, и, сняв фартук, быстрым шагом вышел из камбуза.  
Ему срочно нужно было побыть одному, а на кухне можно было спрятать разве что под стол.  
В каюте он взялся за оставленного чистильщика и остервенело раскрутил его на составляющие. Сгребая детали на ладонь, он услышал, как открылась дверь каюты.  
— Я сделал что-то не то? — спросил Марко, ставя сумку прямо на пол. Он прижался спиной к двери и посмотрел на Роберта из-под светлой чёлки. Взгляд этот был ему хорошо знаком, и он быстро отвернулся и закусил губу.  
— Ты очень похож на…  
— МР-11, — закончил за него Марко и ощутимо расслабился. — Юрген срисовал их лица с моей физиономии, и это, с какой-то точки зрения, даже удобно. Но иногда, при столкновении с теми, кто нарушал закон, как ты, общение начинается плохо.  
— Я был полицейским, — отрезал Роберт, ссыпая детали разобранного чистильщика в карман комбинезона. — Моего биобота звали Марек, и он был утилизирован после того, как я пожертвовал сержантом, чтобы вытащить его с линии огня.  
Он сказал это быстро, хотя признаваться в этом Марко было просто — проще, чем Роберт думал. Глаза Марко на миг расширились, и он вытянул губы трубочкой, будто хотел присвистнуть, но сдержался. Качнулся с пятки на носок и ухмыльнулся кривоватой своей улыбкой:  
— А это будет более весёлая поездка, чем я рассчитывал.

Выделенная им каюта была небольшой, и было видно, что ей не пользовались очень долгое время. Юрген осмотрелся, привычно просканировав помещение через стёкла своих очков, и только после этого поставил сумку на одну из коек. В отличие от других кораблей, о которых Марио узнал из Джи-Сети, у этого в каютах койки не были двухэтажными — обычные кровати, как на фотографиях из провинциальных отелей. Даже постельное бельё, свёрнутое в рулон и запаянное в герметичный пластик, выглядело так же.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш отель, — пошутил Юрген. — Какую кровать займешь?  
— Любую, — Марио прошёл по каюте и остановился у иллюминатора — узкая полоса прозрачного пластика от пола до потолка, и за ней — шумный и копошащийся порт. Прижавшись виском к металлической стене рядом с окном, он тихо добавил: — Роботы не видят сны.  
— Ты не обычный робот, — Юрген подошёл к нему и, взглядом спросив разрешения, прижал к себе. Он и раньше обнимал Марио, будто тот был человеком, но в этот раз объятия были более долгими. Марио и сам не хотел отстраняться. — Я не буду врать тебе, говоря, что ты — человек, но ты и не совсем робот. Я должен извиниться перед тобой.  
Марио вскинул голову, глядя на Юргена снизу вверх. За стёклами очков его глаза поблёскивали, но Марио не смог распознать их выражения.  
— Да, я должен извиниться, — Юрген положил тёплую ладонь на затылок Марио. — Я должен был предугадать, как созданный когнитивный модуль с самообучающейся эмоциональной составляющей повлияет на твоё формирование, и остановиться вовремя.  
Марио невольно усмехнулся и, закрыв глаза, прижался щекой к груди Юргена, ощущая, как покалывает чувствительный биопластик шерстью свитера.  
— Теперь остаётся только исправлять сделанное, — Юрген вздохнул: Марио почувствовал, как поднялась и опустилась его грудь.  
— Куда ты меня отвезёшь? — спросил он глухо, и Юрген, так и не убрав ладонь с его затылка, чуть сжал пальцы, массируя биопластик, как живую человеческую кожу.  
— Куба доставит нас на Лондон — они недавно вышли из союза планет этой системы, и по новым законам нас там будет не найти.  
— Нас? — переспросил Марио недоверчиво и почувствовал, как Юрген вздрогнул от его вопроса.  
— Конечно, нас, — он пожал плечами, — Возможно, даже Марко, если он не решит изменить свои планы.  
Марио осторожно разжал руки за спиной Юргена и, поведя носом, сказал:  
— На камбузе готова еда, ты голодный.  
Рассмеявшись, Юрген растрепал ему волосы и проворчал:  
— О, да, не причинять вред человеку и не допускать, чтобы от твоего бездействия человеку был причинён вред. Пойдём есть, Марио.

Скачок до Варшавы Марко перенёс плохо — он пластом лежал на койке, с которой Роберт был вынужден убрать ворох чертежей и ящик с инструментами, и старался не поднимать голову.  
— Я вспомнил, почему всю жизнь провёл на Мюнхене, — сдавленно проговорил он, когда Роберт принёс ему коробку витаминизированной биомассы. — Проклятый гипер.  
— В следующем прыжке мы можем ввести тебя в анабиоз, — сказал Роберт, садясь за стол и берясь за отвёртку.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что с удовольствием отправил бы меня в анабиоз до самого Лондона.  
— Если тебе так будет легче переносить полёт — почему нет? — философски отозвался Роберт. — Передай, пожалуйста, чертёж с твоего рундука.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Марко нашарил скомканную обёртку от космобургера и, глянув на чертёж, сел. Поморщившись и невольно прижав ладонь к животу, он всё равно упрямо встал и подошёл к Роберту.  
— У тебя здесь соединения очень криво нарисованы, — сказал он, перегибаясь через плечо Роберта, и ткнул пальцем в чертёж. — Поэтому у твоего робота не получится нормально адаптироваться к условиям работы в ограниченном пространстве, смотри.  
Он нашарил среди рассыпанных инструментов маркер и быстрыми штрихами левой руки внёс пару правок. Правой рукой он при этом опирался на плечо Роберта, сжав пальцы чуть сильнее, чем требовалось для простого поддержания равновесия, и Роберт напрягся под его прикосновением. Как говорил Лукаш, он просто не терпел вторжения в своё личное пространство, а Марко, кажется, вообще не знал такого понятия.  
— Ты откуда такие слова знаешь? — спросил Роберт, пытаясь отстраниться, но рука Марко на его плече держала крепко.  
— Поработаешь на Юргена пару лет — и не такому научишься, — отмахнулся Марко и тяжело сел на второй стул. Отщёлкнув трубочку на коробке с биомассой, он сделал большой глоток, поморщился от противного кислого привкуса и потянулся за резаком для пластика. — Восемь ног — это перебор, достаточно шести, если правильно настроить синхронизацию ног. Вот ты муравьёв видел?  
Роберт вспомнил расовый конфликт в квартале не-гуманоидов и трёхметровый инсектоидов с острыми хитиновыми пиками на лапах и кивнул.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Умело орудуя резаком, Марко осторожно выкроил из обломков пластика три пары крошечных ножек — филигранная и аккуратная работа, за которой он, кажется, даже забыл о неприятных ощущениях от гипер-скачка. Заглянувший в каюту Лукаш отрыл было рот, чтобы предупредить о скором выходе из гипера, но только удивлённо поднял брови и спешно ретировался, а Роберт, мысленно застонав, закрыл лицо ладонью. Перед выходом в порт Варшавы его явно ждали многочисленные шуточки от Лукаша и от Кубы.

В оплаченной на сорок пять килочасов вперёд квартире в одном из полисов Варшавы журчала вода. Настоящая, а не тот паршивый дистиллят с антисептическим раствором, который капал из крана на «Пчёлке». Лукаш с удовольствием подставил лицо под струи воды, чувствуя, как вместе с мыльной пеной с кожи стекает усталость.  
— Ты ещё напевать начни, — негромко сказал Куба. Он опирался плечом о дверь ванной комнаты и с довольной улыбкой оглядывал Лукаша от торчащих мокрыми иголочками волос до пенных подтёков на икрах.  
— И начну, — сыто улыбаясь, ответил Лукаш, нарочно поворачиваясь, чтобы Кубе было лучше видно. Он, и правда, начал тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос, и Куба, протянув руку за запотевшую от горячей воды стенку душевой кабины, бережно погладил его по плечу. Он был бы не против присоединиться к Лукашу сейчас, но на кухне, на плите древней конструкции, готовилась еда, и Куба не без сожаления вышел из ванной.  
С другой стороны, это можно было бы отложить и на вечер — у них было почти сто часов на этой планете и не так уж и много дел.  
После обеда мокрый и распаренный Лукаш сел на невысокий диван рядом с Кубой и прижался виском к его плечу. Они специально составляли график поездок так, чтобы у них оставались эти часы на родной планете, когда их не дёргают ни заказчики, ни партнёры, ни даже Роберт. Это время было неприкосновенным.  
— Юрген немного помешался на своём новом творении, — заметил Лукаш, пробегаясь глазами по строчка на экране своего планшета, и Куба притворно возмущенно вытянул планшет у него из рук.  
— Никаких дел дома, — сказал он, но всё же бросил взгляд на экран, перед тем как нажать на кнопку выключения. — Хотя ты прав.  
— Одна маленькая птичка с Мюнхена предупредила, что ищут кого-то, подходящего под описание Марио, живым и Юргена — в любом состоянии, — Лукаш кивнул на планшет и, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул. — Юрген гений, но не уверен, что сейчас он поступил правильно.  
— Ты об усовершенствовании алгоритмов эмоциональных реакций для биоботов? — Куба, на всякий случай, отодвинул планшет дальше. — Или о том, что он потихоньку перестаёт видеть в Марио робота?  
— Об перемещении нравственного закона извне в процессоры робота, — Лукаш потянулся и, подтянув колени к груди, крепче прижался к боку Кубы. — Представь себе вот таких Марио, неотличимых от людей, на улицах хотя бы Варшавы…  
— Разница между человеком и таким роботом не так уж и велика, — хмыкнул Куба, обнимая его за плечи, — роботы просто порядочнее.  
— Станет сложнее вести бизнес? — усмехнулся Лукаш в ответ, и Куба только задумчиво поскрёб пальцами свою светлую бороду:  
— Может и нет, но Юрген, кажется, не собирается повторять этот свой эксперимент, если только его не поймают.  
— Кстати, а что мы будем делать, если его попытаются поймать?  
— Когда, — поправил его Куба, — Когда его попытаются поймать, мы проверим, насколько хороши те протоколы безопасности, которые он написал для «Пчёлки» пятнадцать килочасов назад.

Поймать их попытались на подлёте к точке входа в гипер за спутником Варшавы Гданьском. Клин из неприметных остроносых кораблей первым заметил Марио — он легко прошёл все пороги шифрования и подключился к сети корабля, не то от скуки, не то просто для разминки собирая данные от радаров и датчиков и раскладывая их по полочкам. Когда динамик над капитанским мостиком заговорил голосом Марио, Куба даже почти не удивился — одно творение Юргена легко нашло общий язык с другим.  
— Я уже включил экраны, но маневрировать в гипере у меня не получится, — сказал он немного виновато и добавил уже тише: — Извините.  
Куба ухмыльнулся и, коротко глянув на Лукаша шальными глазами, наклонился над штурвалом.  
— Роберт, — позвал он по внутренней связи, — Пристегнитесь там, сейчас немного потрясёт.  
— Ты собираешься убежать от правительственных шварцфальков в гипере? — почти без вопросительных интонаций уточнил Лукаш и, вздохнув, нашарил за подлокотниками кресла второго пилота никогда раньше не использовавшиеся ремни безопасности. — Что ж, если кто и может, то только ты.  
Куба на секунду оторвал руку от штурвала, чтобы сжать пальцы Лукаша, прежде чем попросить:  
— Марио, можешь быстро пересчитать курс на Лондон?  
Едва на экране над штурвалом появился график построенного маршрута, Куба вмиг посерьезнел и рванул штурвал в сторону, уводя «Пчёлку» с линии огня в сияющую воронку гипера.  
Тряхнуло корабль сильно — у Марко громко клацнули зубы, и он вцепился в края кровати, негромко застонав. Роберт вскинул голову, глядя на него через полутёмную каюту.  
Койка Марко была близко — можно было дотянуться рукой, и в тревожном свете приглушённой ради экономии энергии лампы было видно, как заострились черты его лица.  
Сейчас он меньше всего напоминал робота — испарина на лбу, побледневшая кожа и редкая россыпь веснушек на переносице и в уголках глаз. Почему-то эти веснушки Роберта просто выбили из колеи. У его МР-11 их не было — на биопластике такой эффект был просто недостижим, к большому огорчению любителей секс-ботов, и именно сейчас Роберт осознал, что больше не смотрит на Марко, как на подобие своего робота.  
Сто часов стоянки на Варшаве они провели на борту — Юрген не хотел рисковать и выходить, и Марко легко согласился составить им с Марио компанию, а Роберту попросту не хотелось возвращаться на родную планету. Его дома больше не было, его лучшего друга утилизировали, его коллеги постарались забыть о нём после всего этого кошмара, и на Варшаве его ждали разве что воспоминания и чувство вины. Поэтому он с удовольствием остался на «Пчёлке» вместе с Юргеном и его выводком. На небольшом жилом пространстве корабля ему не удалось остаться в одиночестве ни на минуту — он то обсуждал преимущества лазерной пайки над полимерным клеем с Юргеном, то проигрывал Марио в многомерный вист, то собирал с Марко пресловутого робота-чистильщика, который довольно быстро стал просто поводом посидеть с Марко рядом.  
Марко много говорил, суетливо ёрзал на неудобном стуле и то и дело улыбался уголком рта, отзеркаливая неуверенную улыбку Роберта. Когда он молчал или дремал, уронив на грудь планшет с открытой книгой, Роберт мог смотреть на него в открытую и считать на пальцах сперва отличия от МР-11, а затем — сходства. По всему выходило, что похожего у них почти не было, кроме роста и общих черт лица, а вот за подсчётом отличий у Роберта быстро закончились пальцы.  
Роберт усмехнулся своим мыслям и, держась за борт кровати, сел.  
— Ты точно не робот, — сказал он, тяжело переступая по полу, и присел на край кровати Марко, удерживая его за плечо на очередном скачке «Пчёлки» в пространстве.  
— На двадцать процентов, — отозвался Марко сквозь зубы и, сев, похлопал себя ладонью по левой лодыжке. — Когда-то давно я сломал ногу, и Юрген сделал мне неплохую замену.  
Корабль накренился, видимо, уворачиваясь от замедленных в гипере выстрелов, и Марко мотнуло из стороны в сторону, вдавливая в плечо Роберта, и тот почувствовал, как Марко сперва напрягся не то от очередного спазма, не то от неловкости ситуации, но быстро расслабился и сдавленно промычал куда-то под ключицу Роберта:  
— К этому кошмару вообще можно привыкнуть?  
Роберт боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть это ощущение близости и осознания чужой беззащитности. Когда он осторожно прикоснулся к затылку Марко ладонью и скользнул пальцами ниже, по тёплой коже на загривке над воротом майки, он понял, что не хочет никогда больше прикасаться к биопластику. И на Альбукерке он тоже больше не поедет, чтобы никогда не видеть лицо Марко, скопированное на железные болванки без эмоций.  
— Можно, — сказал он. — Пять-шесть рейсов от Вашингтона до Омска, и гипер для тебя станет вторым домом.  
— Третьим, — серьезно поправил его Марко, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, и попросил глухо. — И посиди так со мной ещё немного, пока это корыто не перестанет болтать. Ты даёшь мне точку опоры.

Куба, действительно, сделал невозможное. Марио даже немного устал вносить коррективы в рассчёты с поправкой на безумные и слишком рискованные действия капитана. Он сделал только одну полезную вещь в этой погоне — своевременно дал команду на выброс ракеты, бесполезной, в общем-то, в гипере. Но она оттянула на себя гравитационное поле шварцфальков, заставив их свернуть не в тот рукав течения гипера и потеряться где-то в незнакомой точке выхода.  
— А Куба ещё спрашивал, зачем ставить на мусоровоз ракетоносители, — сказал Юрген, улыбаясь, и подошёл к сидевшему на полу у иллюминатора Марио. Он сел рядом с ним, прижавшись спиной к стене, и положил ладонь на колено Марио.  
— Спину застудишь, — сказал тот глухо. Голова гудела от перегрузки процессора, но это ощущение было даже немного приятным, как и тепло руки Юргена. — Не причинять вред человеку.  
— Прекрати, — попросил Юрген тихо и снял очки, потирая уставшие глаза кончиками пальцев. — Ты никогда не сможешь причинить мне вред.  
— А мне кажется, я уже, — Марио пожал плечами, — Когда ты меня создал и не захотел отдавать заказчику. Когда ты был вынужден оставить всё, чтобы защитить меня.  
— Ты должен заботиться о своей безопасности, — с улыбкой сказал Юрген. — Но, если не хочешь, у тебя есть я.  
— Если это не противоречит первому и второму законам, — Марио подумал и положил руку поверх ладони Юргена на своём колене. — Мы приближаемся к Лондону, нужно собрать вещи.  
Юрген повернул руку и легонько сжал его пальцы своими. Марио показалось, что тот ждал от него других слов, и, может быть, он скажет их позже.  
В порту Лондона был туман, и это было на руку пассажирам «Пчёлки», потому что в тумане не было видно ни бортового номера, ни группу людей на спущенном трапе. Юрген пожал Кубе руку, обнял за плечи Лукаша и сдержанно кивнул Роберту.  
— Мы останемся на пятьдесят часов — нужно подлатать корпус, — сказал Куба, и за его словами Марио разгадал невысказанное приглашение вернуться, если понадобится.  
Юрген кивнул, поправил очки, пряча за этими привычными жестами благодарность, и махнул рукой, приглашая Марко и Марио идти следом.  
Марио видел, как Марко топчется на первой ступеньке трапа. Он давно заметил, что Марко смотрит на Роберта почти так же, как сам Марио — на своего создателя: с надеждой и нежеланием отводить взгляд.  
— Им нужно подлатать корпус, — негромко сказал он Марко, когда тот, собравшись с силами спустился по трапу на гигроскопичный пластик посадочной площадки, наверняка чувствуя лопатками жадный и больной какой-то взгляд Роберта. — Твои руки не будут лишними.  
— Если я останусь ещё на пятьдесят часов, я вообще не уйду, — зло ответил Марко, сжимая рукой ремень своей сумки, будто именно она помогала ему держаться.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, — Марио улыбнулся, отчего на его щеках появились ямочки, и Марко невольно усмехнулся ему в ответ. Он посмотрел на Юргена, подмигнул и, облапив Марио за плечи, развернулся на пятках.  
— У меня три условия, — сказал он громко, и Куба с Лукашем переглянулись за спиной Роберта. — Во-первых, меньше, чем на должность младшего инженера, я не согласен, во-вторых, мы должны включить Лондон в маршрут, — с каждым словом он перепрыгивал по три ступеньки трапа за раз, видя, как кивает Куба. — А в-третьих, — он скинул сумку на руки Роберту и посмотрел ему в лицо, дёрнув уголком губ, прежде чем решительно сказать: — Никакой отдельной каюты.


End file.
